


Color Coordinated

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couples should never match.  It's tacky.  For these guys, it's potentially dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Coordinated

“You can’t wear that shirt.” Travis met Wes’ eye as the other man came out of the bathroom with his hair freshly styled.

“Why not?” the brunet asked. It’s clean.”

“It’s the same color as my suit. We can’t go to couples counseling matching.” Wes gestured at Travis before heading towards the closet. “Only annoying couples do that,” he called over his shoulder.

“You aren’t even _dressed yet_. How can it match your suit?” Travis watched as Wes stopped in the closet doorway and turned on his heel to face him.

“It matches the suit I’m planning on wearing,” the pale man explained. He took a step forward, resting his hands on his boxer clad hips.

“So pick something else.” Travis mimicked Wes’ pose.

“I’m not rearranging my well thought out wardrobe choices just because the first shirt you grabbed that didn’t smell too badly or have any noticeable stains clashes.” Travis made a face as Wes turned back towards the closet.

“I will have you know that this is the _second_ shirt I grabbed that didn’t stink or have stains,” the brunet said gruffly. 

“Did the first one have a hole in it?” Wes asked as he turned around for a second time.

“No.” Travis bit the inside of his cheek as Wes stared him down. “Yes. But I’m still not changing.” The brunet crossed his arms over the thin t-shirt. Wes glanced away for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out before looking back.

“Take off the shirt,” he said firmly, stepping closer. Travis only shook his head. The blond grabbed ahold of the bottom of the shirt and tugged at it slightly. “Travis...”

“Not. Happening,” Travis said, reaching down to cover Wes’ hands with his own. They pushed and pulled at each other for a moment before Wes gave a strong tug and the rough sound of ripping cotton tore through the room.

“You... did not... just do that.” Wes let go of the shirt and backed away slowly, hands in front of him as Travis followed step for step. Blue eyes met grey as Wes’ knees met the bed.

“Oh fuck,” he grunted as he tripped backwards. Travis just nodded before kicking Wes’ feet apart so that he could stand between his legs.

“You ripped my shirt,” the dark haired man said in a low voice, pulling the torn material over his head and tearing it the rest of the way. He twisted it between his hands as he knelt up on the bed between Travis’ legs, forcing the other man to move up to make room.

“Remember that thing the doctor said about how we should _talk_ about things before allowing them...” Wes squeaked slightly and cleared his throat as Travis continued to crawl up the bed. “Before allowing them to devolve into baser instincts?”

“ _You’re_ baser instincts.” Travis moved to straddle Wes’ hips. The other man grabbed his wrists before he could move any further.

“That doesn’t even make sense,” he said, pulling the brunet’s arms apart. “I mean, that’s not even anywhere near proper syntax.”

“I’ll show you proper syntax,” Travis muttered as he leaned forward, forcing Wes to take his weight. He shifted his hips, pressing into Wes and causing the other man to buck up against him. “Starting with, were you planning on wearing these boxers to work?”

Wes began to respond when both of their phones began to ring.

“We’re revisiting this,” Travis said as he rolled off of the other man. He grabbed Wes’ phone and tossed it towards him before answering his own.

“You’ve been spending too much time with our therapist.” 

The blond ducked as the scraps of cotton flew towards his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This happened.
> 
> Fanfic. For a show that hasn't even aired yet. 
> 
> I honestly have no self control.


End file.
